Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: Just some Outsiders Christmas drabbles, counting down the next twelve days until Christmas. Will contain slash and het couples.
1. Mistletoe

A/N: This is a sort of fluffy drabble fic that will go on for twelve days, and then have a thirteenth chapter on Christmas Day. It will have some slash couples and some hetero couples. And since it's the holidays, I may just put in a CherryxSomeone chapter in here. Should be interesting, considering that I won't ever do it any other time. Anyways, enjoy:D

WARNING: Swearing and some slash.

Dislaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'. It belongs to S.E. Hinton.

-----------------------------

"Heya Ponyboy, what's up?" Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews strolled into the Curtis home cheerfully, finding Ponyboy sitting on the couch reading. The blonde looked up at Two-Bit, his dreamy, gray-green eyes lighting up at the sight of the older greaser. Darry and Soda would be working all day, and he was glad to have some human contact.

"Hey Two-Bit. Nothing much, just reading."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and walked over to Ponyboy, plucking the book out of his hands. "No, you're not."

"Hey!" Two-Bit grinned and held the book over his head.

"You want it back? Well, try and get it!" He chuckled as Ponyboy jumped up to try and grab the book, but since they had about a 5 or 6 inch height difference, the younger boy could not reach it.

"Aw come one, give it back!" Ponyboy pleaded, still trying to reach it. Two-Bit just continued to smile, obviously enjoying himself. Then he started moving backwards, towards the kitchen door. Ponyboy nearly lost his balance and fell as he tried to focus on jumping to get the book back while walking forward at the same time. Finally, when they were in the doorway, Two-Bit stopped, still holding the book above his head. The grin on his face kept growing wider every second.

Ponyboy, now tired of Two-Bit's game, decided to try and end it. "Look, Two-Bit, I really want my book back, could you please-" He was cut off when Two-Bit leaned down and pressed his mouth against Ponyboy's. Ponyboy froze, shocked by the sudden kiss. But he found himself enjoying it, so he didn't pull away.

Two-Bit slipped his tongue into his mouth, causing the younger boy to moan, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. Two-Bit's right arm slipped around his waist, pulling Ponyboy as close as he could. As the kiss deepened further, Ponyboy felt Two-Bit lightly push him against the wall, their tongues meshing and pushing against eachother.

Finally, the kiss ended, as both greasers found that they needed to breathe. Ponyboy was panting, and his face was bright red. No one had ever kissed him like that.

"Two-Bit...?"

The long sideburned greaser chuckled, handing Ponyboy his book. "Here ya go. Guess I owe it to ya for such a great kiss." He winked and turned around, walking back out the front door. "Seeya later Ponyboy!"

"See you..." Pony said, feeling a sudden warmth engulfing him. He leaned against the doorway and sighed. Then he noticed something hanging above him that caught his eye. When he realized what it was, he laughed. "Mistletoe."

He walked back to the couch, a goofy grin on his face. Suddenly, mistletoe was his favorite plant.

-----------------------------

Heh, that was fun.:3


	2. Holly

A/N: And on the second day of Christmas...Johnny and Dally! Heh, I couldn't help but make the second chapter about my favorite slash couple in 'The Outsiders'. Hope you all enjoy.:)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'The Outsiders'. It belongs to S.E. Hinton.

WARNING: Slash.

---------------------------------

"I don't get what's so great about it. It's just some stupid berries and leaves," Dally said coolly. He and Johnny had been wandering the Christmas store for a few hours now, and Johnny had just stopped to admire the holly. Personally, Dally just couldn't see the allure that pulled Johnny in like a moth to a flame. But then, Dally had never been big on Christmas anyways.

"Aw come on Dal, don't be like that. It's really great," Johnny said reproachfully. "They ain't just berries and leaves; look at 'em. The berries are so perfect and round and red, and the leaves are all shiny and green. It's nice and bright. Don't you see it?"

"No."

Johnny sighed in exasperation, then continued looking at the holly. Dally was shocked to see tears starting to gather in his big, black eyes.

"Glory Johnny, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to mask his worry.

"I-I don't know. I just- I guess I just wanted you to maybe start liking Christmas. I don't understand why you don't," he said, his voice a little shaky from the tears. Dally started to feel bad. The kid had just been trying to share his love of something nice, and he'd crushed him. He looked at the holly again, trying to push down his dislike of things related to Christmas. He knew why he hated Christmas; it had been his mother's favorite holiday. He remembered how she'd always fawn over the decorations, and make sure that the tree was perfect. She used to talk so reverently to him about all the different things she had covering the house. Dally had used to love it too; but when she died, he hated it, because he hated thinking about her. It hurt him too much. But now, for Johnny's sake, he could at least try to see the beauty in it again.

He sighed and put one of his arms around Johnny's waist, pulling the tan boy close. "You know what my mom used to love about holly?"

Johnny was a little startled, but responded with "What?"

"The colors. She always used to say that red meant love, and green meant peace. Love and peace. 'Cause that's what the holidays are all about, right?"

Johnnt smiled. "Right."

Dally leaned his head against Johnny's. For once, he let the memories of his mother, smiling and beautiful, enter his mind. And to his surprise, while it hurt a little, they mostly made him happy. And he could see why both her and Johnny loved holly now. They were right; it was pretty, and vibrant. He smiled. His mother and Johnny would've gotten along just fine. Thinking this made him happy for some reason, and he leaned his head down next to Johnny's ear."Well, the holly is beautiful, but you wanna know something?"

Johnny looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"I think you're a lot more beautiful than all the holly in the world." He pressed his lips against Johnny's, and they shared a short, but loving kiss. When Dally pulled away from him, Johnny was smiling contentedly. "I love you, Dally."

Dally grinned softly, an expression that only Johnny ever saw. "I love you too, Johnny. Merry Christmas."

Dallas had never felt more love for someone, or more at peace with himself.

--------------------------------

:3 I love these two. And I thought of that thing about the holly colors while I was writing this. It was a random moment of smart-ness for me.X3 I hope you all liked it.


	3. Holiday Massages

A/N: And now for some Darry/Two-Bit. Cause Darry deserves a happy holiday.:D And cause I happen to love the pairing.X3 Thanks to WickedSlashAngel. You should check out her fic 'Boys Don't Kiss', if you get the chance; it's really wonderful.:)

WARNING: Slash.

Disclaimer: The same one from the first two chapters.

----------------------------------------------

Darry groaned, rubbing tiredly at his sore back and shoulders. He had carried a lot more roofing than normal today, and he knew that he'd pulled a muscle. Damned holidays; the roofing company was trying to rush through all the orders so that they could be done before Christmas Eve, and just Darry's luck, three guys of their 7 man team had called in sick. Darry had never called in sick. He couldn't afford to. He dropped himself onto the coach, realizing that he was alone. Soda and Steve were messing around downtown, Johnny and Dally were at Buck's, and Ponyboy was off at a school Christmas program. And Two-Bit...

"DAAAARRRYYY!"

He groaned again. _Speak of the devil..._

Two-Bit came running into the living room, practically flying onto the couch, and narrowly missing hitting Darry. He looked at the over-worked man with a grin, and said, "How are you doing this fine holiday season, Darrel?"

"A lot better until you showed up," he grumbled. Glory, but his back felt like it was going to break any minute. Two-Bit put on a look of mock hurt.

"Awww, seein' me didn't cheer you up?"

"How can seeing a lazy bum around my already messy house cheer me up?"

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. You work too much?" Darry looked at Two-Bit wearily and nodded. Two-Bit sighed, his expression turning serious. "Glory, how do you expect to keep supportin' Soda and Ponyboy if you can barely make it through a work day without practically breakin' your back?"

Darry rubbed his temples and felt slightly annoyed, although it was the truth. He could barely stand up nowadays after his work shift was over. And since Soda was going to be in town til dawn, most likely, he wouldn't be able to get a back rub to fix up the aching muscles in his back. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night with the pain like this. Then, as if reading his mind, Two-Bit said, "Turn over and lie on your stomach."

Darry's raised in eyebrow, mimicking Two-Bit's usual expression. "Why?"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes. "'Cause I'm gonna give you a massage, stupid. I ain't no Soda, but I'm probably not too bad."

"Yeah, with any luck, you might just break my back."

"Well, I ain't gonna get my hopes up!"

Darry chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, taking off his work shirt in the process. Moments later, he felt Two-Bit's fingers working at the knots in his back. And to his surprise, he wasn't half bad. Darry found that it was easier to relax as Two-Bit carefully put the right amount of pressure on all the tense spots, working them so that they loosened considerably. "Mmmm..."

Two-Bit smiled triumphantly as he continued his work on Darry's back. He'd given his mother enough massages before from when she spent too many hours hunched over a table to know how to find all the tense areas. "Feelin' better?" He asked soothingly.

"Mmmm, much," Darry answered in a low voice. Two-Bit may have been a drunk, but he was pretty smart. After a few more minutes, Darry reluctantly said, "Alright, I think you're done."

"Almost," Two-Bit answered, a grin spreading across his face. "You gotta turn back over first. Then I can add the finishing touch."

Darry frowned in confusion, but turned back none the less. "Alright Two-Bit, what's this finishing touch of yours?" Two-Bit answered by swooping down and capturing Darry's lips with his own. The older man started, eyes widening. Was this really happening? Was Keith Matthews, lover of blonde babes, really kissing him? Two-Bit's tongue slipping into his mouth gave him the answer. Darry was surprised by how good it felt, and he tangled his fingers into Two-Bit's hair, bringing him closer. This seemed to make Two-Bit happy, because when they finally broke the kiss, panting, he was grinning like a madman. Then he started trailing kisses along Darry's jawline and neck, causing the older male to moan. "Two-Bit..." He pushed Two-Bit up for a second, causing the Mickey Mouse worshipping greaser to cock an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothin'. Just want to know why you're kissin' me, is all."

"You don't like it?" Two-Bit asked with a pout.

"No, that ain't it. I just want to know why..."

Two-Bit smiled, leaning so close that Darry could feel his hot breath on his face. "'Cause workaholics like you deserve a happy holiday once in awhile." Then he continued with what he'd been doing, his lips leaving a hot, wet trail down Darry's neck. Darry only had one thought on his mind.

_I should overwork myself more often._

-------------------------------------------------

Oh glory, I barely stayed awake while writing this. I kept going cross-eyes while my eyes slipped half shut every two seconds. o. Oh well, I'll live. grins I really like how this came out. Darry is cool. And so is Two-Bit. ALL HAIL MICKEY! cough Sorry, I'm exhausted. Good night everyone, see you tomorrow!


	4. Perfect Christmas

A/N: And this chapter is gonna be...Two-Bit/Johnny! This is in response to Maddiecake's dare. Cause I just love taking dares.;P (You dreamed of Mickey Mouse trying to kill you...?O.O That must have been scary.) But geez...that makes it three chapters that Two-Bit has been in now...he's such a little playboy.

Disc.:Same as the other chaps.

WARNING: Slash.

---------------------------------------------------

"Get the hell outta my house!"

Johnny scrambled desperately away from his mother, who had drank one too many shots that night, and was now in a fierce rage. She reached over to slap him, but Johnny was out of the door and running towards the lot before she could touch him.

He was trying hard not to cry when he reached the lot, stumbling a little as he made his way to the little firepit he had slept by so often. Normally, he wouldn't be feeling so distraught. But it was so close to Christmas now, just 10 days away, and he'd hoped that it would be a happy one. He'd hoped that maybe, for once, his parents would be sober, and that they'd hug him and tell him how much they loved him. But Johnny Cade had no such luck, and he knew it. He had never had a good Christmas, and he knew that he never would. Yet he still couldn't help but hope...

"Johnnycake?"

Johnny looked up, surprised to see Two-Bit Matthews standing in front of him, a look of concern on his normally laughing face. "Heya Two-Bit," he said softly. "What are you doing out here?"

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow. "Shoot, kid, I could ask you the same thing. It's freezin' out here!" When Johnny didn't say anything, Two-Bit narrowed his eyes. "Did that bitch kick you out again?"

Johnny nodded. "She was drinkin' again...and she wanted me to leave." His soft, black eyes were focused on the flames coming from the fire-pit. Two-Bit felt a cold fury well up inside of him when he heard this, although it was nothing new. Johnny's parents kicked him out almost every other night, and more than once had the boy showed up in his living room, crashed out on his couch. The only time Two-Bit ever saw the scared, jumpy look leave his face was when he was asleep.

"Johnny, you weren't thinkin' of stayin' out here, were you?" Two-Bit asked, hoping that the answer wasn't what he knew it would be.

Johnny looked down, nodding slowly. "Yeah...it's not that bad, I-"

"Glory Johnny, not that bad! It's so cold out here that even Santa Claus would freeze his ass off! Come on, wer'e goin' to my house." Two-Bit's gray eyes were blazing, and Johnny only nodded dumbly, getting up to follow him home. The truth was, he hadn't wanted to intrude on either the Curtises or Two-Bit, because he felt like he was always over there, and he often worried that they were getting fed up with him. He knew that it wasn't really true, but it was still a paranoia driven fear that he had.

When they finally reached Two-Bit's house, Johnny was shivering uncontrollably. He was now incredibly thankful that he'd come with Two-Bit; he most likely would've gotten frost bitten if he'd stayed in the lot. When he stepped into the small, but cozy house, he felt instant warmth spread over him. Two-Bit went into the hall and came back a moment later with a thick blanket in hand. "Here you go," he said, sounding more like his normal, cheerful self, and tossing the blanket to Johnny. He quickly wrapped the blanket around himself, going to sit down on the couch. "Hold on a sec, I'm gonna go check on Molly."

Johnny smiled. Two-Bit's little sister, Molly, was a very adorable little girl, with thick, brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She loved making fun of her older brother, who, in turn, liked tickling her until she hollered uncle.

"Well, she's asleep. Which is weird, cause it ain't even 10:00 A.M. yet," Two-Bit said thoughtfully, walking back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch by Johnny. When he looked at the black haired boy, he noticed that he was shaking. "Are you still cold?" Two-Bit asked curiously.

"Just a little," Johnny answered. Two-Bit sighed.

"C'mere." Johnny stared at him. "Come one, I ain't gonna bite or nothin'." Johnny awkwardly moved closer to Two-Bit, who's arms encircled him when he got close enough. Johnny felt his cheeks heating up, but none the less let himself lean on Two-Bit, who was grinning at him. "See, that's better ain't it?"

He rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a laugh. "Sure Two-Bit." But the truth was, it really was better. Not just the warmth, but simply being able to feel another body against his. He knew he shouldn't be thinking things like that about his friend, but he couldn't help it. Two-Bit was just so nice, and warm, and soft...Johnny felt tears starting to build in his eyes, and to his discomfort, Two-Bit noticed them before he could brush them away.

"What's wrong Johnnycake? Did your mom really hurt you that bad?" He asked, concern once again finding it's way into his voice and eyes. Johnny didn't answer for a few minutes, so Two-Bit gently ran a hand through his black hair, saying, "It's okay Johnny, you can talk to me. I may be a drunk, but I ain't your dad."

Johnny looked up in alarm. "I don't think you're like my dad!" He cried, horrified that Two-Bit thought that that was the reason he wasn't talking to him. "I just...I was just thinkin' about how I wish I had someone to...to love me..." Johnny finished, quickly looking away.

Two-Bit was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Shoot, Johnny, lots of people love you. Even Dally."

Cheeks reddening, Johnny said in a quiet voice, "I-I know that. I meant someone who...you know, _loves_ you." Two-Bit remained quiet after he said that, and Johnny was terrified that he'd said too much. But then he felt Two-Bit's warm hand cup his cheek, turning his head back to face him. Johnny didn't think he'd ever seen him look so serious.

"You have that too, Johnny." Then he leaned in and kissed him, and Johnny melted instantly. He wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck, feeling his hands drift down to his waste. As the kiss deepened, Johnny moaned, pulling Two-Bit closer. Two-Bit soon had him on his back, breaking the kiss only out of necessity to breathe. In the moment that they did, Two-Bit leaned down and kissed Johnny's cheek gently. "I love you, Johnny."

Johnny smiled warmly, feeling as though he'd been completely emerged in heat, inside and out. "I love you too, Two-Bit."

And Johnny began thinking about what a perfect Christmas this was going to be.

--------------------------------------------------------

Aaaagh, I'm falling asleep again.-.-; I need to start writing these like, waaaay earlier in the day or something. Anyways...I don't think this came out too bad, considering that it's my first Johnny/Two-Bit. What do you think, Maddiecake?


	5. Notalgic Ornaments

A/N: And nooow, we have Soda and Steve! I 3 those two, especially Sodapop.:) He's so cute.:D

WARNING: Slash.

Disclaimer: Same.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha, you're goin' down, Stevie!"

"Not if I get you first!"

Steve threw an old, plastic snowman ornament at Soda, one that he knew the blonde would dodge easily. Soda laughed and picked it up, hanging it on the tree. After a lot of convincing on their part, Darry had finally, warily, decided to let them decorate the tree. His reluctance to let them do so was pretty obvious, considering the two who were doing it. He was just lucky that he wasn't around to see his fears being made true, as Steve threw ornaments around like baseballs, and Soda sometimes juggled them before putting them on the tree. They hadn't broken anything yet, however, although how long that would last, no one knew. Ponyboy had been smart and holed up in his and Soda's bedroom, not particularly in the mood to be hit over the head with a glass ball.

"Hey Soda, come check this out!" Steve shouted, holding a box that was labeled 'The Boys' Ornaments'. Soda hopped over a few empty boxes and sat down with Steve on the floor, and the two opened the box. It was like opening a time capsule, and they both grinned in delight.

"Look at this," Soda said cheerfully, holding up an old, painted pinecone. "Remember when Ponyboy brought this home?"

"Yeah, your mom put it up right away."

"Oh, and the glass bell Two-Bit gave us!"

"Probably one of the only things he'd ever paid for. Oh hey, it's the Santa in the picture frame Dally and Johnny made!"

"Oh hey, I remember that! They worked forever on that thing, and Dally nearly murdered Two-Bit when he almost broke the frame."

"Figures, Johnny was the one who worked most on the frame."

The both laughed. Johnny had almost started bawling when Two-Bit had accidentally dropped the ornament on the floor. Dally had had him against the wall and threatening him within an inch of his life until Mrs. Curtis had proclaimed the frame unbroken. Dally had sworn and told Two-Bit that if he was ever that clumsy again he'd kill him.

"And there's that bread dough candy cane Darry made."

"I remember when he was painting that, he'd shut himself in his room and never let either of us in until he was finished."

"He seemed to think that we were going to somehow mess him up."

"I wonder where he got that idea?"

They went on like that for another 30 minutes or so, until Soda grinned pulled something out that sent him and Steve into the biggest wave of nostalgia they'd had all night. It was a framed picture of the whole gang that Mr. Curtis had taken last Christmas. Darry had been grinning like he used to before their parents were gone, one arm around Ponyboy, who was laughing at something Two-Bit had said, though they couldn't remember what. And the said Mickey Mouse lover had an elbow on Darry's arm, looking at both of the Curtis brothers with a grin. Dally was next to Two-Bit, and was giving the camera his best wicked grin, one hand in his pocket, and the other ruffling Johnny's hair. Johnny was looking at Dally with a reverent smile on his face, one of his arms around the blonde. And next to them was Steve and Soda. Steve was kissing Soda on the cheek, a devilish look in his eyes. Soda's cheeks was red, and he had a goofy grin on his face. What the camera didn't show was Steve whispering "I love you" in his ear right after, or the way Soda's eyes glowed as he replied "I love you too". But the two boys could remember it perfectly anyways.

"That was my first time telling you I loved you," Steve said softly, affectionately running his hands through dark blonde hair.

"I'm glad you did, too," Soda said, smiling at his lover's caring touch. "I don't think I would've ever been brave enough to tell you."

"And remember how your parents reacted?"

Soda nodded, his cheek pressed against Steve's shoulder. "Yeah. Dad laughed and said that he was glad that I'd fallen for someone who'd be able to stand me being such a goofball. And mom nearly crushed us in a hug, crying and saying that she was so happy for the two of us." Soda became misty-eyed as he remembered his mother, her soft voice when she said that she'd always known that the two would get together, and affectionately calling Steve and Soda 'her boys'. And Soda remembered Steve practically bawling when she said that, hugging her and thanking her for everything. Soda remembered that he'd cried too, hugging Steve so tight that he was pretty sure he'd cut off his breathing.

And Steve remembered the passionate kiss they'd shared afterwards, in the privacy of Soda's room, Ponyboy choosing to stay outside with Darry and Two-Bit and the rest. He remembers Soda moaning as he kissed his neck, running his fingers through his hair. And Steve remembers tugging off Soda's shirt, and Soda panting while he practically tore off Steve's. And what Steve remembered most was how the blonde stopped him and got up to lock the door, then whispering into Steve's ear that he wanted him to make love to him, and how Soda cried out his name when he reached his climax. And after they were finished, Soda falling asleep against his chest, softly telling Steve that he loved him.

"Steve?" Soda was staring at the green-eyed boy with touching concern. Steve looked at him, a loving smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Were you thinking about us?"

Steve knew what he meant, and nodded. "Yeah."

Soda smirked devilishly and leaned over to Steve's ear. "What do you say we go and re-enact that part of our memories?"

Steve's face lit up, and his face split into a grin. "I say hell yeah!" But then his face fell a little. "What about Ponyboy?"

"We can always kick him out, and he can finish decorating the tree for us. I think Darry would be more relieved if he did."

Steve hopped up, pulling Soda with him. "Race you to the bedroom."

The two ran, excited about what they knew was going to happen in the next few minutes. Oh how they loved the holidays.

-------------------------------------------------

I think that this is my favorite chapter so far, second only to the second chapter. :D I think it helps that I wrote this in a coherent state of mind. Expect either another chapter today or two tomorrow, to make up for the one I missed yesterday.


	6. Wreathes

A/N: Hahaha, nah, Two-Bit's not my favorite character. I 3 him a lot, but Dally's my fave. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a Dally/Sodapop for WaterJeweled.:) I've never thought about this pariring before, but it seems very interesting.:D

WARNING: Slash and swearing.

Disclaimer: Same.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey, crazy kid in the white t-shirt, get over here!"

Soda looked up from his current duty, which was untangling all the Christmas lights, and grinned at his lover. "Could you ask nicely?" Soda pleaded, although his immense grin didn't quite fit his voice.

"No, I ain't gonna fucking ask nicely," Dally said, shooting the other blonde a dangerous look. "This doesn't make any fucking sense, and it's starting to get really annoying."

"But Dally, I thought you could handle anything," Soda said in a mock-surprised tone. He knew that even if Dallas was a little angry, he wouldn't do anything to him. Except maybe get a little more rough during their times together, and Soda couldn't quite say that that bothered him.

"Don't be a smart ass." After a few long moments, Dally sighed and said, in a strained voice, "Soda, could you please come over here and help me?" Soda smiled.

"Of course." He walked over to the table, standing beside his lover. "Now, whaddya need help with?"

"The bows. I can't tie 'em on here, the damned things." He glared at the red ribbons that he was supposed to tie onto the wreath, as if blaming them for his lack of talent in tying bows. Soda laughed, and Dally felt his pale cheeks grow warm from embarrassment.

"Cut it out, it ain't funny. I ain't ever done this before," Dally said, in a voice that came out as an almost whine. Although if anyone had called him on it, he would've slugged them across the face hard enough to leave permanant damage. Dallas Winston did not whine.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But Dally, tying bows is easy! It's just like tying your shoes! Here, watch."

Soda grabbed one of the ribbons, and tied it onto the wreath, his fingers moving with deft percision. In about 10 seconds he had the first bow on, and gently smiling, handed a ribbon to the blue-eyed boy beside him. "There, easy. You try it now."

Dallas sighed, and went to work, desperately trying to complete his task. But they always came untied, or in knots. He just couldn't get it right. He looked up at his brown-eyed boyfriend with a hopeless frown on his face. "See! The stupid things hate me or somethin'! But they work for you," he added darkly, his blazing blue eyes narrowing.

"Of course they work for me, it's cause I have such good hands," Soda stated with superiority. Dallas smirked and grabbed the back of Soda's head, pulling him close.

"I know you got good hands; matter of fact, I'd really like you to use those hands for somethin' a little more fun," he growled playfully. Soda's cheeks turned red at the implications, but he was pulled into a kiss before he could utter a word. Their tongues fought for dominance, swirling and pushing at the other, until Soda broke the heated kiss.

"Not here," he moaned, as Dally began working on his neck. Desperately, he tried to push the other blonde away, but his attempts were only half-hearted. "Someone could see us," he gasped. Dally rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? I'll beat the hell outta anyone who tries to say anything to us."

Soda made a pouty face that Dally, though he would never, ever say it, thought was really cute. "Please Dally, I mean it. We need to finish anyways." Then he whispered something in Dally's ear, which happened to appeal to the blue-eyed boy greatly, and he pulled away.

"Fine. But you better hurry your ass up with the damned lights then," Dally said. Soda chuckled, ruffling a hand through Dally's hair. It was a feat that only Soda could attempt without getting his arm ripped off.

"How 'bout we switch instead. You're just going to tie more knots into the wreath if I let you keep at it, and then we'll never get done," Sodapop suggested. Dally didn't even have to think about it before he nodded. He knew he could untangle some lights pretty easy, and judging by Soda's skill with tying bows, then it would go quite a bit faster.

Soda set to work cheerfully on the wreath, the velvety red ribbons being tied on with ease. Dally was obviously doing much better at his other job, getting the twisted, tangled string of lights to come undone. Before long, they were finished, and Dally looked up at the golden haired boy expectantly. "Well, does this fit your needs?"

Soda nodded. "Yeah."

"So, we finished then?"

"Not yet."

Dallas's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"We need to hang 'em up first."

Dallas swore, and Soda laughed at his boyfriend's impatience. "Alright, we'll just hang up the wreath for now."

"Okay then, hurry up and hang it!"

"Yes master," Soda said obediently, picking the wreath up and running to the front door. He was glad that he'd already put the nail in; if he'd had to go back and get a hammer and nail, there was no telling what Dally would do. "Done!" He yelled. Dallas smirked as Soda loped back into the living room, and he practically attacked the boy with a kiss.

"Your room," he breathed, and Soda needed no further encouragement.

------------------------------

Done. Twas interesting, to say the least, to write this.


	7. Holiday Cheer

A/N: Yaaay, I've got microsoft word back! -is happy- Now I won't have as many spelling errors.:D Anyways, this chapter is going to have a sort of twist. It's going to be Randy/Bob. I've started thinking about that pairing, and I've never seen a fic with them paired together, so I'm going to take a jump into it. Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Slash, maybe some swearing.

Disc.: Same.

-----------------------------------

Randy sighed, leaning his head back against his the seat of his car. Bob was sure taking his sweet time getting the candy canes. They only needed two boxes, and Cherry and Marcia were waiting for them at Bob's house. Randy had a feeling that he knew what Bob was doing, and it worried him. Sure enough, when Bob walked out of the store, he was carrying a bag in one hand, and a half empty bottle of vodka in the other. Randy winced. Cherry and Marcia hated it when they got drunk.

"Heya buddy," Bob greeted cheerfully, hopping into the blue mustang. He threw the bag into the back seat and took another swig of his drink. "Want any?" He offered the bottle to Randy, who was looking at him uneasily.

"Bob, you know how the girls feel about us drinking…"he said with a frown. Bob rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we aren't even drunk. If we wanted to get smashed, I woulda got a lot more than this. I'm just trying to get into the holiday spirit."

Randy shook his head. "Bob…"

"Come on Randy, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, alright. But let's at least go and park somewhere first."

Bob gave Randy his reckless grin and nodded. "Alright then, park away."

Randy drove around for a little while, running a hand through his light brown hair. He wouldn't mind getting drunk so much if it was just him and Bob being idiots like usual. But right now their girls were waiting for them at home, and Randy felt bad about making them wait. He finally found an old parking lot near his own house, and Bob gave a light cheer, raising his bottle to his lips.

"Here," he said, handing it to Randy after he'd taken a drink.

Randy gulped down a few mouthfuls before handing it back to Bob. He could feel some of his tension loosening, an effect that he liked from alcohol.

"Merry Christmas buddy," Bob said, raising the bottle as if in a toast. He knew that Randy wouldn't be so tightened up after he drank some. He scowled slightly. Marcia was really screwing with Randy's head, always trying to make him choose between her or drinking. Cherry did it too, but he never listened. Randy did.

"Whaddya say we go jump some greaseballs later?" Bob suggested with a wicked smirk. He loved beating those greasy headed punks into the ground, and it would sure make his Christmas to be able to pound a few of them.

"Bob…" Randy looked at his best friend in pleading exasperation. "Look, can't we just leave them alone for once?"

Bob gave him an incredulous look. "And why the hell should we do that? Jesus Randy, has Marcia been telling you to lay off the greasers too or something?"

"No, she hasn't," Randy snapped. "I'm just sick and tired of it, that's all. You may have fun beating the shit out of them, but I don't! They never did anything to us, and them being poor sure as hell ain't grounds to hate them! Goddamnit Bob, I hate it!"

Bob stared at him, shocked. He'd never seen Randy give any hint that he didn't like jumping greasers the way the rest of them did. "I-I thought you liked it…"

"Well, I don't," Randy said bitterly. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and downed several more mouthfuls, Bob still staring at him.

"I'm sorry Randy," he said quietly. "I had no idea….look, if you don't want to jump greasers, than we don't have to."

Randy looked at him, and he saw that Bob did look truly apologetic. He sighed. "It's okay, I guess I was just feeling bad about it…I'm not mad at you or anything, just…I'm mad at myself, I guess." Bob grinned.

"Well, I know how that feels." Then, for no particular reason, other than he felt like he wanted to, Bob leaned over and kissed Randy.

Randy's eyes were wide. They hadn't drunk that much, had they? But regardless of the alcohol, it felt…nice. He leaned into the kiss, feeling Bob's fingers tangling themselves into his hair.

"Merry Christmas Randy," Bob said, panting as he broke away.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Randy said dizzily. He suddenly felt very drunk and dizzy. Funny, he hadn't drunk that much.

"Let's head back now," Bob said.

Randy nodded and they began driving back.

----------------------------------------

Heh, this was odd. Oh well, it was fun.:) I'm gonna have to do this paring again soon.


	8. Christmas Lights

A/N: And this one shall be…Soda/Darry. So if you dislike incest, don't read this drabble. It's going to be light, but if you're an incest hater, I doubt that matters.-sighs- And BTW, If the last two chapters seemed rushed, they were. O. I was booted off the computer during the time that I was trying to finish both of the drabbles, so I kinda hurried the endings. Sorry.:);; Hope you all enjoy this chapter anyways.:D

Disclaimer: Same.

WARNING: Slash, incest.

----------------------------------------

Soda sighed, stretching out on the couch. He'd just about finished all the decorating; the tree was up, the holly and mistletoe were hanging in all the doorways and corners, the bows and wreathes hung on the front and back doors, and the jolly, plastic Santa was on the front lawn. All that was left were the lights.

"You done already?" Darry asked from the door.

"Almost," Soda replied, sighing sleepily. "Just gotta hang up the lights."

"Well, get to it."

"Aww, come on Darry, can't you see I'm tired?" Soda pouted, looking at his older brother pleadingly. Darry shook his head.

"We've got to finish it now, Soda. I don't care how tired you are," Darry said.

"What if I fall off the ladder and break my neck 'cause I'm so tired?" Soda asked, still refusing to move from the couch.

"One less mouth to feed," Darry said with a bemused grin.

Soda faked a look of shock and said, "Oh Darry, how could you say that about me? I thought you loved me!"

"You know I love you," Darry laughed, shaking his head. He walked over to his lazy brother and kissed him lightly on the forehead, moving down to his nose, and then his mouth. Soda groaned and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Darry's neck. The two shared a heated kiss, and Darry slipped his arms underneath Soda, lifting him off the couch with ease.

"What are you doing?" Soda whispered.

"Taking you outside to put up the lights," Darry replied with a slight grin. Soda gasped.

"You tricked me!"

"Yep."

"That ain't fair."

Darry chuckled. "All's fair in love and war, little brother."

Soda crossed his arms sulkily, although Darry knew he was just putting on an act. "Love and war my ass, this is putting up Christmas lights Dar! It ain't war _or_ love!"

"Sure it is," Darry said. "I love you, and I want you to put up the lights. See? It's love."

"You sure have a weird way of showing your love," Soda grumbled. But his expression quickly changed into one of surprised delight when Darry said something into his ear softly.

"…But first you have got to get the lights up," he finished. Soda nodded eagerly and hopped out of Darry's arms, rushing to the front of the house, grabbing a string of colored lights.

"I'll hold you to it!" He shouted, and Darry laughed when he heard the ladder snap open faster than he'd ever heard it before. He'd known that Soda would come around with a little persuasion. And Darry was a little eager for what he'd promised to do to Soda as well. He just hoped that the blonde didn't fall off the ladder again like last year.

-----------------------------------

See? Short and light. –yawns- I'm tired again. Too much confusing work in science today. D: I hate school. Oh well, til tomorrow!


	9. Stockings

A/N: And I've declared that this chapter shall be…Ponyboy/Soda, for existing for penguins.:3 They're a cute pairing anyways, so I don't mind writing it.:) Enjoy!

Disc.: Same.

WARNING: Slash, possible swearing.

----------------------------------------

"Rise and shine, Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy groaned, trying to groggily reach for a pillow, though to put it over his head or throw it at Soda, he wasn't sure which. "Le'e me 'lone S'da, 'M tryin' to sleep."

Soda laughed, pouncing onto his younger brother. "But Pony, I want you to wake up!"

"You kept me up too late last night; I'm tired!"

Soda pouted, leaning down to look at Ponyboy. "But I thought you liked it when I kept you up!" He grinned at Ponyboy's reaction, which was to blush and make a funny noise in between a squeak and a giggle.

"You know I do," Ponyboy said shyly, his green-gray eyes on Soda's face. Soda found his constant shyness from whenever they talked about their relationship endearing. He nuzzled Ponyboy's neck, and the younger boy gave definite giggle, only to be silenced by Soda's mouth crashing down on his.

"Mmmm," he moaned, letting Soda push down on the bed. Soda's mouth was wet and warm against his own, and he liked how it tasted like chocolate and Pepsi all the time. Soda was so loving and gentle with him in everything he said or did. Ponyboy loved him more than anything.

But the kiss ended all too soon, Soda's lips still only an inch away from his. Ponyboy knew that he was teasing him. But damn, it was working really well. Suddenly, Soda jumped off of Ponyboy, causing the auburn haired boy to make a noisy protest.

"What are you doin'?"

"Come on, we gotta go put up the stockings!"

Ponyboy glared at his grinning brother, getting out of his bed in a huff. "Can't we do that later? It ain't fair for you to get me all riled up for nothin'!"

"Who said it was for nothin'? We just need to get the stockings up first; so think of it as more of a motivation," Soda said, raising an eyebrow. Ponyboy mock scowled.

"Well, I guess you got me pretty motivated. But after we're done, I want to have some fun."

"Of course, little brother." Soda kissed his cheek and ran into the living room, Ponyboy chasing after him. Soda decided to have a little fun, and instead of stopping, he ran into the kitchen, making Ponyboy chase him around the table. He would've kept running, but Ponyboy finally tackled him, and both boys were out of breath.

"Where…are the…stockings?" Ponyboy asked, panting.

Soda merely pointed to the couch, where his, Darry's, and Ponyboy's stockings all lay. Ponyboy grabbed them, and then frowned.

"Where's the hammer and nails?" Soda just grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ponyboy glared, trying to seem menacing to his older brother. He only succeeded in making him laugh. "C'mon Soda, where are they?" He asked, his voice slightly pleading.

"What's the magic word?"

"Abra Cadabra?"

"You smartass," Soda said, chuckling. "Close enough. They're right under the couch cushion." Ponyboy's cheeks flushed pink and he checked, finding the supplies. He got to work hammering the stockings on the wall above the cough, Soda sitting on the ground and smiling at his brother. He looked so adorable when he worked like that, his face concentrated on the task at hand. It was one of the few times that Soda ever saw him concentrating. Although, he did look cute when he was daydreaming, with his face all relaxed, and his eyes glazed over with a sort of dreamy expression.

"Soda?" Speaking of daydreaming…

"Hmmm?" He wrapped his arms around Ponyboy's waist, pulling the boy down on top of him. He seemed to like this as he snuggled into Soda's hold, brushing a light kiss over the older boy's lips. Soda leaned upwards to deepen it, but Ponyboy pulled back before he could. Soda frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'," Pony answered, an innocent expression on his face.

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?" Soda asked suspiciously.

"Revenge," he replied, his grin as wide as Soda's was.

"You little devil!" Soda shouted, sitting up and pinning his brother to the ground. "It ain't nice to tease your older brother," he said in mock disappointment.

"It ain't nice to tease your younger brother either," Ponyboy retorted. Soda smirked and kissed him lightly.

"Then how 'bout we stop teasin'?" He suggested, flicking his tongue suggestively over Pony's throat, causing the boy to squirm.

"I think that's a great idea," Ponyboy said, his breathing coming in light gasps as his brother began kissing his neck and collarbone. He scowled when Soda stopped again.

"You better have a really good reason this time," he warned. Soda simply smiled.

"I just thought we should move this to our bedroom, is all." Ponyboy's face lit up, and he shot up, racing to their bedroom and their shared bed. Soda laughed and followed behind him, locking the door as they went in. It was going to be a lovely morning.

-----------------------------------------

Yaaaay, I liked this. I should write another fic for them separately or something…-shrugs- Anyways, expect two chapters tomorrow to make up for yesterday's missed one. See ya!


	10. Snow

A/N: This is a surpriiise couple.:D Well, actually, it'll be revealed at the end, but yeah…I dunno, I kind've thought about this pairing awhile ago, but then I had to sit in the MacDonald's in Wal-Mart for about thirty minutes waiting for my mom, and that gave me time to better formulate this idea. Enjoy!

Disc.: Same.

WARNING: Slash and swearing.

--------------------------------------------------------

Two boys sat together in the lot, sitting so that they were facing away from most of the houses. One of them, the older of the two, had his arms wrapped loosely, although possessively, around the younger ones waist. The younger one had his head leaning against the other's shoulder, snuggling against his chest to ward off the cold air.

"Hey, are you fallin' asleep?" The older one asked, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Mm-mm," he mumbled, looking up. Their eyes locked, and the older boy grinned.

"You look so cute all curled up like that," he teased, squeezing him playfully.

"Cute?" The younger one snorted, and the older one smacked his head lightly.

"Yeah, cute. Almost like a broad." He knew that would get the other greaser riled up, and he was right. He glared into the other's deep, blue eyes and said,

"I ain't no broad!"

"Awww, but you're so damn skinny that you look like one. And don't forget that you look cute, too."

"Goddamnit, you're the one who looks like a broad with that stuff you wear on your face!"

The older boy mock-frowned and said, "What? I thought you liked it! How could you hurt my feelin's like this?"

The younger boys eyes narrowed. "You have feelin's? Since when?"

He laughed, causing the younger one to smile. He liked hearing the other one laugh, since he did it so rarely. He guessed that he didn't laugh because he was always trying to emulate his brother, who never laughed himself. But the younger one was always able to make the older one laugh one way or another.

"It's almost Christmas, ain't it?"

"Yeah, why?" His gray-green eyes looked at the other's blue ones, and the boy grinned.

"Cause that means parties. And parties mean free booze, ya dig?"

"Your brother'd kill you if you did. You just got out of jail!"

"Aww, he won't care."

"I do," the younger said, his eyes turning serious. The older boy softened a little and ruffled his hair.

"I know you do. Maybe I'll keep away from the drinks for a little while." Then he added teasingly, "But only 'cause I don't want my broad cryin' over me if I'm thrown in the cooler."

"Would you stop callin' me a broad!" The other cried, punching his lover playfully on the shoulder.

"Nope."

The younger one pouted, and the older one chuckled again. He was surprised when he got tackled, but he quickly gained the upper hand, since he was bigger. He used most of his body to cover the smaller boys, who struggled and kicked.

"Get offa me!"

"Nah," the blue-eyed one said with a smirk. "I think I'm pretty comfortable right here."

"You bastard!" The gray-green eyed boy gasped, the weight on his stomach and chest making it hard for him to breathe.

"But you love me for it."

"Yeah, yeah." Trying a new tactic, he said, "Please get off of me?"

The older one pretended to think for a few minutes, but got off, grinning. The younger boy panted, struggling to get his breathing back to normal. When he did, the older boy pulled him in for an apologetic kiss, which soon turned passionate as the taller boy slipped his tongue into the younger one's mouth. His fingers slipped through the younger one's light brown hair, and the other wrapped his arms around the older one's neck. When they pulled away from each other, they were both breathless.

"Hey, it's starting to snow," the one with the blue-eyes said, still panting lightly. The younger one looked up, and sure enough, there were white snowflakes starting to fall on them. He jumped up excitedly, grinning crazily.

"Oh gosh, ain't it pretty?"

His lover laughed, getting up and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Like I said, you're my broad…"

"But it is!" The other persisted.

Laughing, the other one agreed. "Yeah, I guess so."

The smaller one smiled. "I love you."

The blue-eyed one grinned softly, nuzzling the younger one's neck. "I love you too."

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. Then the older one sighed, resting his chin on the younger one's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Ponyboy."

"Merry Christmas Curly."

-------------------------------

Haha, didn't see that one coming did you? This was fun. Even if I did have to use basically the same adjectives over and over so as not to give away their identities. Although I think Ponyboy became pretty obvious when I mentioned his eyes…-laughs-


	11. Bows and Tags

A/N: Okay, this one is gonna be DarryxPonyboy, cause I think they're a cute couple. I know, I'm weird.

WARNING: Slash and incest.

Disc.: Saaame.

-----------------------------------

"Darry! Darry, oh god, save me!"

Darry jumped; he had been sleeping lightly on the couch, only to be awakened by his youngest brother's frantic voice.

"What's wrong!" He asked, running into the younger boy's room. He was met by a closed door, and when he tried to open it, it turned out to be locked. He heard a few more yelps from his youngest brother, and then a laugh from Soda. "What's goin' on in there!"

"Daaaarry!" He heard Pony shout again. "It's Soda, he's tryin' to-ack!"

"Be quiet Pony!" He heard Soda say to Ponyboy. Then, in a louder voice, he said, "Don't worry Darry, everythin's fine! 'M just givin' Pony a little…make-over, that's all!"

Darry's eyes widened. Make-over?

"Darry, don't listen! It's horrible, you gotta save me!"

"Stop bein' such a drama queen!"

Darry shook his head, deciding to leave it alone. Soda wouldn't do anything to harm Ponyboy…physically, anyways. But from the way he was carrying on, Darry had a feeling that this might somehow leave a mental scar on his youngest brother. Finally, after about 10 more minutes, he heard Soda say, "Finished!"

"Aw c'mon Pony, I want you to show Darry!" Soda said, and Darry looked up in interest.

"No! I ain't gonna show him!" He heard the brown-haired boy shout. Then he heard a loud crash and the door to Soda and Pony's bedroom flew open. Raising an eyebrow in mixed concern and amusement, Darry almost fell off the couch when Soda dragged Ponyboy kicking and screaming into the living room.

Pony's hair was un-greased for once, and it fell into his eyes, looking silky, like Soda's. He was wearing a black tank top that clung to his skin nicely, and tight, dark blue jeans. His gray-green eyes were rimmed with something black…make-up? It looked good, anyways. And sitting on Ponyboy's head was a big, green bow. Darry was speechless, although his mouth was wide open.

Ponyboy was blushing furiously, glaring darkly at Soda. "See, I bet he doesn't like it," Pony hissed.

Darry found his voice then, and said, "Pony…you look…Jesus, you look…" He couldn't think of exactly the right word, so Soda did for him.

"Sexy," he finished, grinning. Darry nodded, and Ponyboy's face, if at all possible, turned even redder.

"D-Darry!" He choked out. Soda's grin grew wider, and he chuckled.

"Well, I'll see ya'll later," he said cheerfully, walking towards the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Ponyboy asked, both frantic and embarrassed.

"Oh, just meetin' up with Steve. Have fun." He winked at Darry, who's cheeks became lightly tinted with red. Soda headed out the door, laughing to himself.

After he left, Darry continued to stare at Ponyboy, and finally asked, "So…what are you wearin' on your eyes?" Ponyboy looked down.

"Eyeliner," he mumbled.

"Ain't that make-up?" Darry asked. "Where'd he get the idea to make you wear make-up?"

"Curly Shepard," he said darkly, wishing that he could strangle Curly at the moment.

"Well, it does look really good on you," Darry said, moving closer to Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked up, his eyes questioning.

"Really?"

"Yep," Darry responded.

"How do I know you're not just sayin' that?" Pony asked suspiciously. He was answered by Darry kissing him roughly, pushing him to the ground. He moaned as Darry's hands gripped his sides. Suddenly, everything felt really hot. When Darry managed to pull away (though Pony had tried to stop this), he said, in an out of breath voice, "Is that good enough for ya?"

Ponyboy nodded, his head spinning. "Maybe. I don't know if I'm convinced yet, though…" Darry grinned and ran his hands up Ponyboy's sides, causing the younger boy to shiver in delight.

"Is that so?" He whispered, brushing his lips against Pony's earlobe. "Well then, do you have any ideas on how I can convince you?"

Ponyboy gasped. "A few…"

Darry chuckled, pulling back enough to look at Ponyboy's face. It was flushed pink, and he looked almost feverish. Suddenly, he noticed something. There was a tag on Ponyboy's head next to the bow, and Darry picked it up and read it.

_To: Darry_

_From: Sodapop_

_Just thought you'd enjoy this a little more than anything I could buy._

Darry laughed and mentally told himself to write Soda a really nice thank you note later. At the moment, all he wanted was to have a little fun with his 'present'.

------------------------------------------

Hahaha, Oh wow, I liked doing this a lot. And I'll admit that I got the idea of giving Ponyboy a sort of make-over from Joce's fic 'Damn Santa Suit'. 'Cause Joce's fics rock.:D Happy holidays people!


	12. Christmas Carols

A/N: Okay, last chapter before the big Christmas one tomorrow! –grins- And I have deemed that this one shall be…PonyboyxSteve! –laughs- Now Ponyboy is officially the whore of the story…Sorry Two-Bit! I still love you.:D Joce- Poor Pony, we are making him out to be a slut, huh? –cackles- It's fun though. And no problem; I love your stories. :D Anyways, enjoy!

Disc.: Same.

WARNING: Slash.

-----------------------------

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the waaaay!"

Steve laughed as he listened to his best friend attempt to sing Christmas carols. Soda was probably the only guy he knew who'd sing Christmas carols in the shower. Actually, Soda was the only guy he knew who sung in the shower _period_.

"Cut it out Soda, you're givin' me a headache!"

Steve looked up to see a grinning Ponyboy walking into the living room. He felt his face grow warm when he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd long since figured out that he was in love with Ponyboy, but although they'd become friends, Steve was still scared to tell him how he felt.

"Well just because you can't appreciate my singing doesn't mean that no one else will!" Soda shouted from the bathroom. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He looked over to the couch and smiled.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey Pony," Steve replied. Ponyboy sat down next to him, resting his head against Steve's shoulder.

"I'm tired," he said, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow.

"It ain't even 11:00 yet Pony!"

Ponyboy sighed. "Yeah, well, I didn't get much sleep last night, because _somebody_ decided that they wanted to sing Christmas Carols extra loud!" He made sure that the last half of the sentence was loud enough for his brother to hear. Soda only laughed.

Steve chuckled, squeezing Ponyboy's shoulder. "Go easy on him, Christmas is his favorite holiday! Even if he does act a little…over the top about it." He glanced back towards the bathroom door, where Soda was making it a point to sing 'Deck the Halls' at the top of his lungs.

Ponyboy was staring at the door too, a look of mixed amusement and annoyance on his face. "Right. Over the top. I think he passed that last week when he bought nine boxes of candycanes and practically covered the tree in them."

"Maybe you're right…" And then Steve was struck with sudden inspiration. He grinned nervously and said, "But what's say you and me sing some carols to drown out your brother?"

"Huh?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow, tearing his gaze away from the bathroom to stare at Steve. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why don't we sing some Christmas songs?"

"Oh…well, okay…yeah, sure, why not," Ponyboy said, smiling at Steve in a way that made the older boy's heart melt. "What should we sing?"

"Hm…how about…'Blue Christmas?"

"That's not a Christmas Carol!" Ponyboy shouted, laughing. But Steve began singing in a deep voice,

"I'll have a blue christmas without you, I'll be so blue just thinking about you."

This sent Ponyboy into a fit of giggles, and Steve grinned. "Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree, Won't be the same dear if you're not hear with me." As he sang, his face moved closer to Ponyboy's, who was starting to turn red.

"I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain, And when that blue heartache starts hurtin', You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white, But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas." Steve's lips were inches from Ponyboy's, and Steve could feel the younger boy's shallow breath on his face.

"Steve…?" Ponyboy questioned in a half whisper.

"I'd have a pretty blue Christmas without you Ponyboy. I love you," Steve said softly. Then he kissed him, softly and carefully. He felt Ponyboy pushing against his chest, and he broke away from him, panic surging through him.

"Steve…I-"

"Look, Pony, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Steve, it's-"

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry, I won't-"

"STEVE!"

Steve finally stopped talking, and Ponyboy smiled. "If you'd let me finish," he said, still smiling, "I was going to say, 'I love you too'." Steve's face broke into a silly grin and he kissed Ponyboy again, this time more passionately. Soda walked out of the bathroom at that moment, and laughed when he saw his best friend and little brother on the couch.

"Well, I was going to start singing 'Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas, but you two have already taken care of that, huh?"

---------------------------

:D Fun! Okay, now for the next, and last chapter! lol, I wrote half of this around midnight last night, and I could hear parties and stuff going on across the lake. It sounded like fun. -sighs- Oh well, Merry Christmas everyone!


	13. A Greaser Christmas Party

A/N: -sniffle sniffle- This is THE LAST CHAPTER! I almost don't want to end this…but, well, all things must come to an end sooner or later. This chapter will have multiple pairings, which will be: Steve/Soda, Darry/Two-Bit, Dally/Johnny, and Ponyboy/Curly.-grins- Enjoy!

WARNING: Slash and swearing.

Disc.: Same.

----------------------------------------

Christmas at the Curtis home was always interesting. Not just the people who were there (though they were a big part of it), but also the decorations. Most of them were homemade, in some way. The bows on the wreathes were hand tied, the holly was freshly picked, a lot of the ornaments on the tree were made by the house's inhabitants, and the food was all made by the Curtis brothers. It gave a warm atmosphere to the home, making it feel like the essence of Christmas had originated there.

"Heya Ponyboy!" Curly called, walking over to his lover with a grin on his face. He'd just gotten there with Tim, Dally, and Johnny, and a few others of the Shepard gang that Ponyboy didn't know. But the Curtis home was like an open house for greasers on Christmas.

"Hey Curly," Ponyboy greeted, smiling at the older boy cheerfully. Curly wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Damn Pony, your house is always so decorated during Christmas! My house ain't ever like this," Curly said, shaking his head.

"Well, we have a lot of help," Pony replied, laughing.

"Yep, and it was a pain in the neck!" Came a sighing voice. Ponyboy shot the boy a glare.

"What're you complainin' about Two-Bit, you just sat around and ate our cake!"

Two-Bit pouted, looking at the taller man next to him. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Darry chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah; it's the truth." Two-Bit faked a look of horror.

"Oh, so now my lover is betraying me? And on Christmas?" Darry nodded, suppressing a laugh at Two-Bit's reaction, which was to sit down on the floor and wail loudly about how Darry had broken his poor, old heart.

"Cut it out Two-Bit, you're gonna scare everyone away," Steve scolded. He'd walked out of the bathroom just in time to catch Two-Bit's little act, and he was having trouble holding in his laughter as well. His boyfriend, however, had no such self-control. Soda was laughing so hard that tears were starting to stream down his cheeks.

"Easy there Soda, I don't want ya suffocating," Steve said, raising an eyebrow as Soda struggled to catch his breath.

"Don't…be a spoil…sport…" he gasped, a grin still on his face.

Ponyboy just shook his head and silently said to Curly, "I don't know them", which proceeded to make the black haired boy laugh. He knew that Ponyboy loved his brothers a lot, just like he loved Tim.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Dally said to the two, lighting up a cigarette. He had one arm slung around Johnny's shoulders, keeping him close. Johnny smiled and said,

"Merry Christmas Pony, Curly."

"Thanks guys, you too," Ponyboy said cheerfully. Curly did the same thing, albeit not quite as cheerfully, and Dally looked at the tree with a devilish grin.

"So, when are we gonna light that sucker up?"

"Uh, I dunno…Darry, when're we lightin' up the tree?"

Darry, who had been trying to console the 'heartbroken' Two-Bit, looked over at his youngest brother and said, "In a few minutes. I just gotta get this boy here to start acting more his age."

"What, you mean two?" Dally asked, causing Johnny and Ponyboy to laugh. Dally smirked when Two-Bit shot him a mock glare. Oh well, he'd gotten Johnny to laugh; he loved doing that.

"I'm not two! And I can act my age when I want to!"

"Then why don't you?" Darry asked with a sigh.

"Because I don't want to."

Steve and Soda both snickered as Darry practically yanked Two-Bit off the ground. "You gonna start acting like your age now?" Darry hissed, keeping a firm hold on Two-Bit's wrist. Two-Bit nodded meekly, which set Soda off into another laughing fit.

"How'd we ever come to know such a bunch of crazies, Johnnycake?" Dally asked, shaking his head.

"Well, you're not the perfect example of sanity," Johnny said, raising an eyebrow. Dally stared at him for a moment before laughing, affectionately rubbing Johnny's head. Gosh, but the kid could be a little smart-ass when he wanted to.

"Okay everyone, it's time to light up the tree!" Soda shouted, jumping up and down on the couch like a little kid. Almost everyone in the room laughed, even Tim Shepard. Steve had to pull him off the couch to get him to calm down, but as soon as Soda was off, Two-Bit started up, running around the room and screaming about how it was time to light the tree. Darry looked torn between wanting to strangle the Mickey Mouse lover and wanting to bust his gut laughing. So he compromised by lighting the Christmas tree, causing everyone in the house to let out a loud cheer.

"Merry Christmas!" Soda shouted, and Steve kissed him on the cheek, putting his arm around the blonde's waist. Soda grinned and turned to face him, kissing him full on the lips. Steve welcomed this happily.

Two-Bit about leapt onto Darry, who was luckily standing near a wall to brace himself. But to his surprise, Two-Bit's first thing to do after that was to pull him into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he said, his face relaxed into a soft smile. Darry kissed him again, and said,

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Awww, ain't that sweet?" Dally said, looking at Johnny with his famous grin. Johnny nodded, leaning his head into the crook of Dally's neck. The blonde smiled warmly, wrapping both arms around the tan boy.

"I love you, Johnnycake," he whispered, kissing the top of Johnny's head. Johnny's eyes glowed, and he snuggled into Dally's grip as Dally rested his head against Johnny's.

"I love you too Dally; Merry Christmas."

Ponyboy grinned, and Curly looked down at the younger boy. He smiled at the look of contentment on his face, and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. He chuckled when Ponyboy blushed, looking up at Curly with sparkling gray-green eyes.

"Merry Christmas Curly," he said, his grin melting into a soft smile. Curly couldn't help but think how cute he was when he smiled like that.

"Merry Christmas Ponyboy," Curly said, grinning. Christmas was everyone's favorite holiday; at least, it was at the Curtis house.

----------------------------------

Happy belated holidays everyone! Woulda had this up yesterday, but I kept getting kicked off the computer.:( Oh well. XD Yeah Maddiecake, great fictional minds think alike. Especially great, candy high fictional minds.:3 Joce- XD Someone needs to tell Pony that rhyming is just part of the holidays!-laughs- He IS cute paired with everyone paired in the book/movie.:D lol, no one can deny Pony's whoriness. And thanks for the nice review! Your stories are awesome too! Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
